Besok?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: This Drabble for Ramadhan/"Besok… tetap besok, Sakura-sayang…," /"Tidak, aku menolak."/"Ayolah Sakura, kita tetap puasa besok,"/"Aku tetap ingin puasa tanggal 21."/ jangan bertanya lagi. Mengerti…"/"An-ano, Sasuke. Memang kau tahu niat sholat tarawih ya?"/Dengan geraman kesal, Sasuke menatap tajam iris emerald Sakura dengan memberi pesan yang membuat Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Besok? ****Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**Genre : ****Parody/Humor/****Romance™**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *SasuSaku Lovers***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**-This Drabble-**

* * *

.

.

Suasana rumah tangga yang adem ayem tanpa keributan kini terhias dengan seciul permasalahan yang mungkin sepele di anggap besar diantara kedua pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah secara sah dimata agama dan Negara tiga bulan lalu. Mereka berdua memilih tinggal sendiri karena ini akan membuat mereka mandiri dalam membina rumah tangga.

Haripun telah hampir malam, tampak mereka tidak tegur sama sekali ketika membicarakan tentang besok?. Kenapa dengan besok karena menjelang detik-detik bulan Ramadhan tiba, salah satu stasiun TV menayangkan kalau puasa akan di mulai tanggal 21. Yang menjadi titik permasalahan adalah mereka mempeributkan-…

"Besok kita puasa…," ucap tegas sang pria berambut _Dark Blue_ menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa nan nyaman.

"Tidak, kita puasa tanggal 21," sergah wanita bersurai _merah muda_ sambil mengiris tomat.

"Kau siap-siap, kita akan sholat Tarawih," sahut pria itu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan penolakan dari wanita yang dicintainya.

Seraya membantingkan pisau sampai jatuh ke lantai, "aku akan ikut pemerintah. Jangan paksa aku, Sasuke-_kun_," desis Sakura menatap garang suaminya.

"Besok… tetap besok, Sakura-_sayang_…," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku menolak." Sakura mencibir dengan mengambil pisau dan mendekati suaminya kemudian mengarahkan ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sakura, kita tetap puasa besok," ajak Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan aura menakutkan istrinya.

"Mereka bilang kalau Hilal belum mencapai 2 derajat. Jadi—kita puasa tanggal 21," ucap Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat pisau yang mengarah wajahnya segera di lepas dari tangan Sakura dan berbalik arah mengancam istrinya,"memang kau benar kalau hilal belum mencapai dua derajat. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" sergah Sakura.

"Kalau menunggu besok berarti hilal mencapai dua derajat lebih. Dan kita akan kehilangan satu hari. Berpikirlah cerdas, Sakura," jelas Sasuke.

"Berarti kita melenceng dari pemerintah," kilah Sakura.

"Kita puasa untuk pemerintah atau untuk Allah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk Allah," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "niat…, niat yang terpenting…"

"T-tapi?"

Seraya mengernyitkan alis, "apa lagi, Sakura?"

"Aku tetap ingin puasa tanggal 21."

Pria berusia 23 tahun menghela napas menghadapi istri yang keras kepala, tapi apa boleh buat, dia mencintai Sakura sampai dirinya harus berjuang memperebutkan dari beribu pasang mata yang mengincar Sakura.

"Lihat tanggal di kalender kita, Sakura," perintah Sasuke.

Melihat sang istri tak bergeming, Sasuke menampilkan seringaian. "Atau aku perlu mengantarnya dan membawamu sampai ke tempat tidur." Seketika muka Sakura memerah dan meraih bantal yang bersandar di sofa dan melemparkan tepat di wajah suaminya, "jangan berpikiran mesum, bodoh!"

Sakura pun menuju kalender yang tertempel di dinding dan melihat deretan tanggal bulan Juli kemudian iris matanya menajamkan angka yang terletak di atas. Tanggal 20 berarti 1 diatasnya—dan mengarah nama bulan dalam Islam menunjukkan Ramadhan.

"Sudah ketemu belum, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah…,"

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Sasuke seraya mematikan telivisi dan langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau benar, Sasuke-_kun_. Besok sudah masuk Ramadhan…, ta-tapi aku inginnya tanggal 21 puasanya. Kenapa juga harus tanggal 20 sih?"

"Cerewet…, kalau kau beranggapan kita puasa sendirian begitu—hmm?" tanya Sasuke menyandarkan diri dinding pembatas atara kamar mandi dan dapur.

Dengan senyuman, Sasuke menyadari kalau istrinya mau mengatakan hal itu tapi malu diungkapkan dan memilih bersikeras beradu mulut dengannya.

"_Dobe _dan Shikamaru akan puasa besok…," ucap Sasuke.

"_Hontouka_? Berarti-0 Hinata dan Ino juga puasa dong!"

"Dasar bodoh, tentulah mereka akan mengikuti suaminya. Sedangkan kau—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena kedatagan Sakura langsung memeluknya.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_…, aku akan puasa besok."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ambillah wudhu sekarang…," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,"sejak tadi kau belum mengambil wudhu, dasar!"

"Atau perlu kita wudhu sama-sama," sahut Sasuke.

Karena mendapat aura yang tidak enak dari suaminya, dirinya langsung ke kamar mandi dan mengambil wudhu. Tak berselang menit, Sakura dengan tatapan memelas yang membuat sang suami menautkan alisnya,"apa lagi?"

"Kita sholat dimana? Dirumah atau masjid?"

"Dirumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena masjid di komplek kita mengikuti pemerintah, Sakura."

"Satu lagi, kita puasa besok berarti kalau kita keluar masih banyak warung bahkan restoran masih buka. Jadi gimana?"

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dari pintu kamar mandi dan dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi, "besok kita ke rumah _dobe_. kita buka puasa di sana."

"—juga, jangan bertanya lagi. Mengerti…"

"Baik, suamiku…"

Sakura pun mengambil mukena dan memakainya seraya menunggu sang suami selesai wudhu, tak berselang detik Sasuke masuk ke ruangan yang disebut mushola kecil di rumahnya.

"_An-ano, _Sasuke. Memang kau tahu niat sholat tarawih ya?"

Dengan geraman kesal, Sasuke menatap tajam iris _emerald_ Sakura dengan memberi pesan yang membut Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya kemudian mereka melanjutkan dengan melaksanakan sholat.

Isi pesan Sasuke yang ia kirimkan untuk sang istrinya melalui telepati

"_Sakura-sayang, bisa berhenti dengan pertanyaan konyolmu atau mulutmu itu akan kubekap sampai besok kita sahur. Aku ini suamimu… juga imammu… jadi jangan cerewet lagi juga jaga ucapanmu besok."_

.

.

Owari**

* * *

Tsurugi De Lelouch'notes

Syalalala, saya ganti penname dengan nama yang tidak pula ribet dengan mengambil nama Tsurugi dari tokoh Inazuma Eleven Go juga Lelouch dari Code Geass.

Terpikir ide ini saat saya menonton sidang Isbat menyatakan kalau puasa tanggal 21 Juli, tapi kami sekeluarga memilih besok. Ini betul-betul luar dugaan saya membuat fic drabble secepat ini dan fic numb girl last chapter malah terbengkalai padahal sudah selesai dan publish hari ini. Sabar ya yang menunggu fic numb girl, aku akan menyelesaikan secepatnya…^^

Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan typo atau bahasanya yang kurang dimengerti…

Sebelumnya saya sekeluarga mengucapkan Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan 1433 H…

Semoga kita menjadi lebih baik lagii… Amin

Salam

Tsurugi De Lelouch

19 Juli 2012, 22.40 p.m


End file.
